Ron and Hermione Extended Kiss Scene
by sookieandsamfan
Summary: Ron and Hermione kiss and admit their feelings for one another.  Just watched the final movie and loved it, but I was inspired to develop the long-awaited kiss scene a little more.  Hope you like it.  I own nothing.


*I'm inspired by the latest movie just out, which I thought was amazing. I thought the kiss with Ron and Hermione was perfectly appropriate and fit in well, especially since a lot of kids will be watching, but I wanted more, so I decided to write more.

The water spilled over them, and that was that. Another horcrux destroyed. For a moment, as the water rushed towards them, both Ron and Hermione thought it could be the end, but it wasn't. There they stood, alive and sopping wet. They both breathed heavily from running and basic adrenaline. In the heat of the moment and yet another near death situation, they flew into each other's arms finally seizing a moment 7 years in the making.

Ron's arms clung tightly to Hermione's back holding her close. Hermione's hands cupped the sides of his face as their lips passionately met. Hermione had never kissed a boy more than just a peck, but she let instinct take over and felt no nervousness or embarrassment as they hungrily kissed each other. Hermione took note of how warm and soft Ron's lips were as he wondered how in the world she could taste so amazing in the midst of a war no less.

After about a minute, they pulled apart still clinging to each other. Hermione slowly opened her eyes, and for another moment they just stared at each other. His blue eyes bore into her chocolate brown ones. They loved each other. There was absolutely no doubt. Since day one, even at the age of 11, they'd always had some sort of romantic tension, but especially in the past 3 years, those feelings had grown deeper and deeper. For whatever reason though, they had never talked about it and had certainly never acted on it. Now though, in the midst of war, it was time, before it was too late.

Finally, they both smiled and then starting laughing, realizing how ridiculous they'd been all these years. Kissing each other felt as natural as breathing, and they'd been so silly to not have figured that out long ago.

Ron pulled Hermione close again leaning his forehead against hers. "Well, that was…," he trailed off. "New?" Hermione suggested with a question. "Well yes," Ron responded. "I was going to go with amazing, but new works too." They both laughed again. "It was amazing," she said quietly as she moved to snuggle her head into the crook of his neck.

Knowing they needed to get back to helping Harry and couldn't stay put much longer, Ron rubbed his hands up and down Hermione's back as she nestled against. "Hermione," he started. "There are so many things that I want to say to you, but I'm worried it's too late."

Hermione lifted her head so that she could look into Ron's eyes. "I know what you mean. I want to tell you so much too, so we just have to make sure it's not too late. We have to make it through this mess alive, and after that, no more waiting. No more not saying or showing how we feel. Promise, okay?"

"I promise," he responded and leaned forward so that he could kiss her on the forehead. He pulled back and cupped her face in his hands looking into her warm brown eyes. "I want to tell you one thing though that can't wait." She looked at him longingly waiting for him to continue. "I love you, Hermione Granger. I think part of me always has; I was just too stupid to realize or do anything about it until now, but I love you, and when we get through this battle, I want us to be together. No more games; no more mucking about."

She smiled and laughed as he finished the last sentence. A confession of love that was so typical Ron. "I love you too," was all she answered back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. This kiss was softer than but just as amazing as their first. A stamp on their admission of love for each other.

They reluctantly pulled apart once more, and Ron pulled a now wet Marauder's map out of his back pocket. "Guess we'd better get on with it then," he said a bit sadly. "Guess so," Hermione replied. Ron held out his hand and she took it as they walked out of the Chamber of Secrets ready to face the rest of this war as one.

*Hope you enjoyed it; please review


End file.
